Main Page
Welcome! Welcome to the Dragon Ball Updates Wiki This is a Wiki where anyone can edit! Make sure you create of new Articles and edit lots of pages!!! Just make sure there's no biased information or no deragatory phrases. {C}{C Rules *Do not vandalize current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block. Longer periods of time will be given to those whose vandalism is more serious. *Do not ask for Sysop (Administrative) status on the Wiki, it will not be given to you. If there is a large amount of vandalism that needs reverting, you may request Rollback status instead. *No offensive articles with sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Only people who made at least 5 pages and 80 edits can be Admins. *Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, attach the Request for Deletion tag on the article. *Please respect neutrality. *Respect other users. Personal attacks are not acceptable in any form. *Refrain from fighting and causing "edit wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. *No advertising on articles. *Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use a reliable source.There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how. *#The article only provides one point of view. *#Facts come from the source may be biased. *#Is the article lacking in diversity? *#Do the facts in the article have to deal with the article? Cleaning up Bias may be difficult, but it can be done. #Gather facts from other perspectives or other points of view. #Make sure your sources are not biased. #Support your facts with valid sources. #Never use user comments. #Make sure your facts deal with the article. Don't use conversational style This is a online encyclopedia. It should read like an encyclopedia, not like your diary. *Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor or web browser which has spell-checking (Firefox 2 and derivitives such as Lolifox, and Opera when ASpell is installed all work). *Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons" in articles. *Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages. New Stuff On The Wiki If our chat fails you can always use our chatango to talk with other users Dragon Ball Updates Chatango Z-Ninjas - Make sure you check out and maybe join this Club! Great job to all of the Admins on this Wiki. We have now reached our goal of 100 pages. The next step is 200 pages, so let's get to work, everyone. There's some new things at The Forum: Index. Go check it out! Highlights of the Month Move The move of the month is the Eraser Cannon. Character The character of the month is Turles. User The user of the month is GogetaRules. Congratulations! Series The Fanon series Dragon Ball Heroes. Rate this series using the poll: Ratings I HATE IT!!! (0) 1 2 3 4 5 If you liked that series, then choose which episode you liked the most: Episodes (so far) I don't like ANY of them Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 All of them Important People On This Wiki If you have any questions about this Wiki, or any other type of question you can ask one of our Admins: Super Gogeta- FOUNDER Total Carnage - ADMIN, ROLLBACK UltimateFriezaDude - ADMIN Ultimate Vegito 13 - ADMIN Super Bardock - ADMIN, ROLLBACK THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 - ROLLBACK Kotsu the EM Wave Hero - CHAT MODERATOR Roshai Mulder - CHAT MODERATOR Phierb - CHAT MODERATOR Ssj2gohan - CHAT MODERATOR SonGoten - CHAT MODERATOR M9927 - ADMIN, CHAT MODERATOR Blogs This section of the Home Page will link you to any blogs on the Wiki: Sig by Super Gogeta 1234 This Wiki by BardockGoku Stuffs I Like by UltimateFriezaDude Wiki Goals by Super Gogeta 1234 Dragon Ball Tournament Dragon Ball Z Tournament Goku (SSJ2) Broly (LSSJ) Super Vegeta Future Trunks (after coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, SSJ) Goten (SSJ) Trunks (Kid, SSJ) Vegeta (Majin, SSJ2) Super Gogeta Dragon Ball Moments Greatest Transformation Moments Gohan (SSJ2) Goku (SSJ) Goku (SSJ4) Vegeta (SSJ) Super Vegeta Vegeta (Majin) Universal Spirit Bomb.jpg|Universal Spirit Bomb Vegito vs Super Buu.png|Vegito effortlessly pummels the strongest form of Buu Vegito.png|Newborn Vegito Images (55).jpg|Evil Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Images (54).jpg|Evil Super Saiyan Gogeta SSJ 8.png|SSJ 8 Vegeta SSJ 7 Vegeta.jpg|SSJ 7 Vegeta SSJ 6 Vegeta.jpg|SSJ 6 Vegeta SSJ 5 Vegeta.jpg|SSJ 5 Vegeta SSJ 8 Goku.jpg|SSJ 8 Goku SSJ 7.jpg|SSJ 7 Goku SSJ 6 Goku.jpg|SSJ 6 Goku SSJ 5 Goku.png|SSJ 5 Goku SSJ 4 Goku (2).png|SSJ 4 Goku SSJ 3 Kid Goku.jpg|SSJ 3 Kid Goku GT SSJ Kid Goku.png|SSJ Kid Goku GT Kid Goku.jpg|Kid Goku SSJ 3 Goku.png|SSJ 3 Goku SSJ 2 Goku (2).png|SSJ 2 Goku Full-Power SSJ Goku.png|Full-Power SSJ Goku USSJ Goku (2).png|USSJ Goku ASSJ Goku.jpg|ASSJ Goku SSJ Goku (2).png|SSJ Goku FSSJ Goku.png|FSSJ Goku SSJ 4 Vegeta (2).png|SSJ 4 Vegeta Super Baby Vegeta 2.jpg|Super Baby Vegeta 2 Majin Vegeta.png|Majin Vegeta ASSJ Vegeta (2).png|ASSJ Vegeta SSJ Vegeta.png|SSJ Vegeta SSJ 2 Vegeta.png|SSJ 2 Vegeta Vegeta Base.png|Vegeta Wiki-background|Some of the most powerful characters in Dragon Ball Z Category:Browse Category:EPIC Category:Dragon Ball Updates Wiki Category:Browse Category:EPIC Category:Dragon Ball Updates Wiki Category:Browse Category:EPIC Category:Dragon Ball Updates Wiki Category:Browse Category:EPIC Category:Dragon Ball Updates Wiki Category:Browse Category:EPIC Category:Dragon Ball Updates Wiki Category:Browse Category:EPIC Category:Dragon Ball Updates Wiki